


Sugar, Sugar

by Seito



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna was facing a problem.</p>
<p>He was out of sugar.</p>
<p>Only one thing left to do, ask his neighbor. Should be easy right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> For Kes.
> 
> Happy Birthday!

Tsuna was facing a problem.

He was out of sugar.

Groaning at the situation that could only be found in a romance novel, Tsuna despaired. He was out of sugar. Today was the bake sale, the bake sale that Kyoko had asked for Tsuna's help, the bake sale that Tsuna was supposed to bake his mother's infamous chocolate chip cookies.

_He was out of sugar._

Tsuna could, supposedly, run down to the store to buy more sugar, but there was one tiny little problem with that. It would take over an hour to go down to the nearest market and come back. Tsuna had only two hours before the bake sale started and the commute would take about forty five minutes. There wouldn't be enough time to run to the store, bake the cookies and leave on time.

He truly was no-good for not checking if he had sugar.

Steeling himself, Tsuna walked outside of his apartment. Perhaps he could beg sugar off one of his neighbors. Aria and Yuni lived next door and Tsuna was close enough friends with the small ten year old girl that he could beg for sugar and Aria would probably take pity on him. Hopefully.

Tsuna would take this secret to the grave, but there was something downright terrifying about Aria. Her daughter, Yuni, was an angel, but Aria? Tsuna shuddered. The older woman smiled, but half the time, it was not a friendly smile.

Taking a fortifying breath, he knocked on the door and the door swung open.

That was not Aria who answered.

It certainly wasn't Yuni either.

Instead stood a scary looking man with black hair, staring at Tsuna with cold black eyes. Instincts honed after years of being attacked by Hibari in both middle and high school started screaming at Tsuna. This man was dangerous!

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked. "Sorrywrongapartment!"

He turned, ready to dash away when he heard Yuni's voice.

"Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna froze. He looked back to see Yuni peeking around the scary man's legs. The black haired girl beamed at him.

"Tsuna-nii!" Yuni said, darting out to hug Tsuna.

"Yuni-chan?" Tsuna asked, hesitating just a little as he scooped her into a hug. Warily, he glanced at the dark scary man who just quirked a questioning eyebrow up.

Yuni followed his line of vision and giggled. "That's just Uncle Reborn," she said brightly. "He looks mean, but he's really nice."

Now, Tsuna adored Yuni. He truly did. But his instincts didn't lie. This man was dangerous! He might be nice to Yuni, but clearly to anyone who wasn't this precious child, the man was dangerous.

"Chaos," Reborn said, leaning his shoulder against the doorframe.

Tsuna choked. What kind of greeting was that? Slowly, warning bells went off in Tsuna's head. If Yuni wasn't still in his arms, Tsuna would have taken the opportunity to run away very fast. He was starting to feel like a piece of meat being eyed by a very hungry predator.

He watched a razor sharp smirk spread across Reborn's face. "Nice pajamas," Reborn purred. "The lions are a nice touch."

Tsuna squeaked, glancing down at his sleepwear. He hadn't changed clothes before leaving his apartment! His face burned with embarrassment. On top of that, he was wearing the blue pajamas, patterned with cartoon lions on them that his mother had bought for him.

Reborn leaned closer to Tsuna. Tsuna leaned back, gulping nervously. "What can I help you with Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"I-I need some s-sugar?" Tsuna sputtered out.

Yuni's eyes went wide before she let out a childish gleeful cry. "Are you baking your infamous chocolate chip cookies, Tsuna-nii?" she asked. "Can I help?"

" _Yes_ ," Reborn said. "Can we help?"

Tsuna squeaked again. He had a very bad feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha. Poor Tsuna.
> 
> Visit [here](tinyurl.com/gom8r46) for more headcanons.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out. :3


End file.
